


Glorified Ashtray

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Glove Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Smoking, human ashtray kylo ren, idk - Freeform, oh god so many tags to come, ride this dark side dick hux, sinfullucifer's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux craves a smoke and a fuck, Kylo Ren is more than happy to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorified Ashtray

Kylo kneels on the floor, perfectly still, hands gripping his bony knees with desperate passion. Hux doesn't even care for looking at him, he knows the Knight won't move unless told so; the General had him well trained after all. Hux has his back turned to Kylo, the light falling sideways over his black clad form, creating sharp shadows and unnatural contours. 

The General slowly unbuckles his belt and let it clatter to the polished floor, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room. Next comes his coat, which he lets hang down his shoulders for a moment before allowing to slide down his arms and pool on the floor in a heap. He kicks it aside carelessly. His undershirt is ironed to crisp edges and cling to his slim waist. Button by button the shirt leaves his body, the reveal of freckled white skin a particular show for Kylo's delight and torture. 

He takes a quick glance over his shoulder as he slowly bends forward. Kylo's eyes follow his movements hungrily and Hux can't help the little smirk curling his lips. The General untucks the hems of his trousers from inside his tall boots and unbuttons the cuffs, letting them loose around his calves. A gulp echoes in the still air when he finally starts unbuttoning his pants. They fall down lithe but strong legs in slow motion, black fabric unwilling to let go of pale skin. 

Pants on the floor, boots still on, getting out of his jodhpur is awkward but Hux somehow makes the movement gracious. Finally he turns to Kylo. The Knight licks his lips, dry from his uneven breath.   

Hux's gloved hands slide down his body, slick black leather dancing down the ivory of his skin. He slides long fingers down the vee of his hips, pressing the burgundy cotton of his briefs down, putting his covered erection on display. Kylo doesn't move but he isn't strong enough to keep quiet; his broken moan like a lost butterfly flailing around them. Hux hooks his thumbs on the waistband and pulls slowly, unwrapping himself for Kylo like a gift. The last piece of clothing follow the rest to the floor. 

He strides across the room, leaving the once pristine uniform a formless pile on the ground. 

The General stops before his heavy chair, lets his gloved fingertips slide over the arm rests, leather against varnish. He sits upon it, regal and utterly dignified even in his state of undress. Stretching an arm over to the desk drawer he retrieves a silver cigarette holder from within it. Kylo gasps. "Come here" Hux demands. 

Kylo stands up in a leap, cloak fluttering around him as he strides across the room. Hux doesn't pay him any attention, focused on picking one of the cigarettes from the case. The taller man kneels hard and heavy by the General's feet, his own boots clacking against the polished floor. 

"Light it," Hux delicately perches the cigarette between his lips, eyelids fluttering half closed. 

The Knight of Ren feels his blood pulsing hot on his own ears as he reaches for the hilt of his lightsaber tied to his hip. He forces his hand to be still as he pushes the button, bringing the trembling red flame to life. The uneven blade of his lightsaber colors Hux's otherwise colorless skin, makes him look like the survivor of a bloodbath and this thought makes Kylo's hand tremble in the slightest. 

Unfazed by the flickering weapon that had taken so many lifes, Hux just leans forward and touches the end of his cigarette to the burning red light. He takes a deep breath, the cigarette shining orange at the tip. The first rush of nicotine relaxes him and his lips curl into a smile as he releases smoke in spiraling tendrils. 

Kylo turns the lightsaber off when Hux leans back into the chair, the lit cigarette rolling from one side of his mouth to the other. The Knight gets a quick glimpse of the tongue moving the cigarette around. Hux takes a deep drag. Relaxing on the chair he brings one of his legs up, the heel of his boot hooking on the edge of the chair. A thick cloud of smoke accompanies Hux's next words. 

"You have as long as it takes me to finish this cigarette to prep me," he takes the cigarette off his lips and studies the glowing ember for a second or so. "If I'm not satisfactorily ready by then, this is over before it starts." 

Kylo's lips are on his skin even before the cigarette is back on his mouth. Hux spreads his legs wider and Kylo promptly pushes his other leg up over his shoulder. The Knight bites kisses to the sensitive inner skin of Hux's thighs while pulling him closer to the edge of the chair. Hux allows the manhandling but takes note of getting back for it later. As a form of punishment he takes an unnecessarily long drag, burning the cigarette faster. 

With Hux now perched on the very edge of the chair it is easy for Kylo to hold his asscheeks apart, putting the General's tight entrance on display. The Knight gathers water on his mouth before licking the General from hole to balls. Hux grunts, tips his head back, let smoke escape from between lax lips. Kylo smirks. 

The Knight knows the task ahead is not impossible but not one he can take to half heartedly either. He pulls Hux's cheeks wider apart and presses his face between the General's legs, his tongue laving the entire area before finding the right place to press against. Hux opens around him, tight but not unwelcoming. 

Kylo pushes his tongue in in small increments, going for a steady rhythm that would allow Hux to relax further into it. The brunet pulls completely out and licks around the hole too, wetting it before nipping the sensitive skin. He repeats the motion a few times, his tongue reaching further and further inside Hux's body with each new thrust. 

Hux lowers his hand against the arm rest and Kylo get a glimpse of his cigarette. Half of it is gone, the glowing end burning slow and lazy. The Knight grunts. He lets go of Hux's cheeks and starts to massage around the entrance with his fingertips. His other hand goes up, fingers eagerly disappearing into his mouth. The taste and texture of leather assault his senses, the softness making his mouth water further. He swirls his tongue over and around his digits, the leather getting damp and warm. 

Using one hand to hold Hux open, Kylo brings his wet fingers to the General's entrance. The Knight fastens his lips and teeth to the lightly freckled thigh before pressing his index in. Hux clenches around the intrusion but his back arcs beautifully, a soundless moan on his lips. Kylo sucks the delicate skin of Hux's legs, bruises and crowns of teeth marks forming under his lips. 

The feeling of Kylo's gloved finger inside him is new, the Knight usually taking off the garment before engaging on this kind of activity. But the black leather is butter soft and lathered in spit it glides smoothly against his inner walls. The General's eyes flutter closed as he brings the cigarette back between his lips and takes an idle drag. 

The second finger slides in as Hux taps the ash on Kylo's shoulder, the roll of cinder smudging the blackness of the Knight's cloak. Kylo has Hux's thighs covered in marks by the time the third finger joins the first two. 

Hux's cock is hard and heavy, the head red and wet with precum. The General indulges in a few lazy strokes, his body tightening around Kylo's fingers as the pleasure added up in the pit of his stomach. The redhead eyes his still lit cigarette, he could take a few more drags from it but he is burning for another kind of release now. 

Holding the cigarette between his lips Hux holds the arm rests and slides a foot under Kylo's arm and against his chest. The Knight looks up at the General, teeth worrying yet another patch of pale skin while his fingers worked the shorter man open. Hux smiles around the cigarette. 

"Open up," the General commands. 

Kylo opens his trousers in frantic pulls. He doesn't take it down, just opens it wide enough to free his cock from the layers of fabric. Hux rises an eyebrow but tuts disapprovingly. "Open up," he repeats. Kylo swallows shallowly before opening his mouth for the General. 

Hux puts the cigarette out on Kylo's stretched tongue. He watches, fascinated, the ember die in tiny bubbles of ashen spit. Hux knows Kylo won't spit it nor will he swallow the smoking filter. No, this will fester on the Knight's mouth and choke him until his mouth overflows with cinder and saliva. Satisfied, the General presses his heel to the Knight's chest, forcing Kylo Ren down. 

A thin line of grey drool drips from the corner of Kylo's lips and he takes care not to gag on the crushed butt. Hux watches him for a moment, his cheeks pink and his hair a wild halo around his face; his cock tall and red among the blackness of his clothes. The General presses his hard heel to Kylo's solar plexus just to see him wheeze. The picture is lovely but Hux has pressing matter to address. 

Stepping hard on Kylo's chest, Hux stands up from his chair and stands over the prone Knight. "Hold it," the General orders. Kylo reaches blindly, unable to move his head on the risk of allowing the bitter ash to slide down his throat. When he gets a firm hold of his cock he grunts, wanton and weak. Hux takes pity. 

Gracefully the redhead crouches, gloved hands braced against Kylo's chest. With the Knight's help it is easy to align his slicked entrance to Kylo's fat, wet cock. Hux takes it all in in one long, smooth movement. Kylo gurgles, gripping Hux's calves forcefully; the soft leather of his gloves squeaking against the shiny material of the General's boots. 

Hux arcs his body languidly, Kylo's cock slipping further into his heat. The General sighs, pleased, his green eyes searching for the Knight's dark ones. Once visual contact is established Hux starts moving, hard and deep from the very first thrust. 

Kylo groans, the filter of Hux's cigarette tangling on his tongue and twisting his sounds. Hux smirks and rises on his knees, sinking quickly in a sudden motion. The Knight gags but doesn't spit and Hux rewards him bracing his knees against Kylo's torso and starting a fast rhythm. The General throws his head back, his whole body angled for a deep penetration, his hands braced against the frayed material of Kylo's vest. 

Hux sets the pace as he wishes – and he wishes it fast and dirty. His knees dig into Kylo's sides as he pushes himself up and down, taking Kylo's cock from crown to base in smooth but forceful thrusts. The Knight plants his feet on the floor and lifts his hips in time, meeting Hux's moves and hitting his sweet spot erratically. The General bounces on the cradle of Kylo's legs, leaning back against bent knees and moaning his throat raw at the ceiling. 

At some point Hux regrets not having disrobed Kylo but the concept of stopping now to do so is utterly ridiculous. As a compensation he slides his gloved hands down his sweaty torso, the leather gliding frictionlessly. Hux moans and works harder, red blooming in irregular splotches over his pale skin. He barely registers Kylo coughing between his choked groans and whimpers. 

Kylo's hands leave Hux's legs, one of them latches to his hip, the other wraps around his wet cock. Hux thrills in pleasure, forcing down onto Kylo's cock and tilting up into his hand. Sweat makes his hair darker and sticks stray locks to his forehead and neck. Hux's head lolls back, eyes rolling and squeezing shut as the tense string of pleasure on his belly snaps apart. 

His mind blanks for a blissful second: back arched, mouth open, hands clawing at his own chest. His cum shoots up, hits his abdomen and thighs, dribble down his cock and pool over Kylo's fingers. 

Kylo keep pulling and pushing his now limp body, determined to get what he needs. Hux moans weakly, oversensitive but still horny enough to accept such treatment. The General looks down, eyes half lidded and still unfocused. The soggy butt of his cigarette is a dirty white spot on Kylo's mane of black hair, the Knight's mouth stained grey with ash and ember, his lips red and puffy. 

"Come," he demands in a poor approximation of his true authority voice. Kylo shivers and curls inwardly, crushing Hux against his chest. Orgasm washes over him, leaving him light and wrung out. He feels the tiny spasms of Hux's muscles around him as he fills the General. He likes to think Hux's body is bringing his seed deeper, willing to keep some of him inside. 

As if to specifically contradict him, Hux choses this moment to shift up and dislodge Kylo's cock from its snug place inside him. He doesn't go far, however. With a content sigh he lays by Kylo's side, using the Knight's cloak as padding to the hard floor. They don't cuddle, but both enjoy the proximity in the aftermath of sex. 

"Do you fancy a post sex smoke?" Kylo asks, picking the destroyed filter and tossing it aside carelessly. Hux huffs. 

"Don't tempt me, Ren." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent too much time sinning on [sinfullucifer's blog](http://sinfullucifer.tumblr.com/) that I felt I owed her something. It is the old saying: give sin, receive sin! Hope it pleases you, Trash Compactor Queen <3


End file.
